Pagi
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Kenapa harus kita yang dikirim untuk misi ini? Ini bahkan bisa disebut misi kelas C." / "Jadi, jawabanmu?" / "Bagaimana kalau 'ya?"


Pagi.

Sambutan langsung diterima oleh Genma ketika ia pertama kali membuka matanya. Bukan hal besar apa-apa selain cahaya matahari yang masuk lebih banyak dari biasanya kali ini. Masih malas tapi mau tidak mau sederet tuntutan yang hari ini harus dipenuhi memaksanya untuk beringsut dari posisi nyaman di atas kasur.

Ah, hidup sendiri memang tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Lihatlah benda-benda yang berantakan ini. Seorang rekan hidup untuk membereskannya; mungkin akan membuat ia lebih bahagia.

Uh, sudah, cukup. Genma tidak ingin menyibukkan paginya dengan adu argumen dalam otaknya sendiri. Hari ini (kembali) harus ia penuhi hakikatnya sebagai seorang ninja. Banyak pekerjaan menunggu di luar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pagi**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. Just for entertaining purpose._

Genma Shiranui/Shizune; K+, Romance

© kazuka, october 20th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, kau tampak tidak semangat."

Jemputan dari seorang yang—entah kenapa—lewat depan rumahnya cukup menjadi alasan Genma menarik kedua sudut bibirnya; untuk sebuah senyuman pertama dihari yang cerah ini.

"Yah, begitulah," Genma menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan si gadis rambut pendek itu. "Kenapa harus kita yang dikirim untuk misi ini? Ini bahkan bisa disebut misi kelas C."

"Kau mau menolak permintaan Tsunade-sama, huh?" Shizune—si rekan, tersenyum masam. "Apa boleh buat. Banyak _genin_ dan _chuunin_ yang ditugaskan untuk memperbaiki kota," Shizune memutar matanya ke beberapa arah sekaligus. Tampak sedang ada proyek perombakan kota yang hancur secara besar-besaran setelah perang. Banyak remaja tanggung yang turut membantu warga memperbaiki rumah mereka.

Shizune pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "terpaksa kita yang _jounin_ bertugas ke perbatasan desa untuk menangani perampok itu. Disaat seperti ini, penjahat pelarian dari desa-desa lain pasti memanfaatkan suasana."

Genma melirik sebentar ke rekannya. Lantas, ia membentuk senyum lagi. "Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku itu. Aku juga tahu."

"Aih, kau!" Shizune meninju pelan lengan Genma. Disaat serius—pemuda ini malah memutarbalikkan suasana. Mengacaukan dengan ejekan halusnya. "Raidou dan Aoba sudah menunggu di kantor _Hokage_. Yang terlambat harus mentraktir ketika pulang misi nanti!" ia menjulurkan lidah; balik mengejek.

"Hei, Shizu—!" Genma ingin mencegah tapi keburu gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Hm, sedikit membuat Genma heran; yang tadi itu seorang wanita atau bocah dengan usia dua belas?

... Tapi, cukup lucu. Cukup lucu untuk menghibur paginya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Akh—Genma-kun! Kau menginjak tanganku!"

"—Uh, maaf," Genma pun lekas menarik kakinya. Garis wajahnya semakin dekat saja dengan definisi raut khawatir.

Shizune menarik diri—beringsut dan menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon besar. "Ugh..."

Genma berjongkok, sejajar dengan Shizune. "Bagian mana saja yang sakit?"

Shizune terkekeh pahit. Tidak seharusnya _medic-nin_ sepertinya berekspresi kesakitan seperti ini. Dan ia merasa bodoh—terpojok sampai terluka parah hanya karena empat orang ninja perampok dari misi penjagaannya kali ini. "Kau susul Raidou dan Aoba saja. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

Tetesan cairan merah mengalir dari sudut bibir yang bersikeras berbohong sambil menyunggingkan senyum itu. Palsu dan tergolong tidak berkualitas—Genma masih bisa dengar desisan kesakitan dari bibir itu.

Plus, goresan sana-sini pada wajahnya. Kedua tangannya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Lengan bajunya yang panjang itu teriris dan memperlihatkan warna serupa dengan yang menetes pada bibirnya.

Bodoh—pikir Genma. Ia telah salah menganggap musuh dan dengan seenaknya menyepelekan sampai bilang bahwa ini adalah misi yang bukan kelasnya.

"Sudah, Raidou dan Aoba butuh bantuanmu. Kau ketua."

_Senbon_ pada sudut bibir Genma bergerak sedikit. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa tadi ada kata yang ingin ia lepas namun batal.

"Kau meremehkanku sebagai _medic-nin_, hm? Aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

Heh? Sempatnya gadis ini bercanda dan mengulang kebiasaan mereka ketika sedang berdua saja—saling ejek dan membanggakan diri dengan niat canda?

Genma merasa belum saatnya ia menjawab. Alih-alih, ia turut memposisikan diri di samping Shizune, bersandar pada pohon.

"Genma-kun? Masih di sini—"

"Kau bilang aku ketua, kan? Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk anak buahku yang terluka," Genma berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Tapi Raidou dan Aoba—"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain saat kau terlihat lebih mengenaskan. Mereka akan mengirim tanda kalau mereka tersudut. Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat. Lagipula kau sudah menyerang salah satu dari mereka dengan racun, kan?"

"—Tsunade-sama bisa marah padaku kalau hanya ada dua orang yang bekerja dalam misi! Kita harus mengutamakan kerja sama!"

"Kau murid kesayangannya. justru kamilah yang akan dimarahi kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Kau perempuan dan kami sebagai laki-laki meninggalkanmu di hutan begini ditengah malam? Aku yakin, minimal gaji kami akan diturunkan."

Shizune langsung menamai itu adalah teori asal-asalan—walau hanya dalam hatinya.

"Dasar kau..." Shizune tampaknya menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengalah; volume suaranya menurun dan kilat-kilat ketegasan yang tadi ada pada matanya mulai luntur. "Aw—kau bersandar pada lenganku—ugh!"

"Maaf, maaf!" Genma kehilangan hasratnya untuk membalas dengan adu pendapat lagi.

Dan sejenak; Genma merasa bahwa pandangan di hadapannya ini adalah lucu. Seorang dokter—katakanlah begitu—mengaduh dan meringis. Shizune cukup kuat, dan pasti pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini tapi bisa membuatnya mengaduh? Hanya karena serangan dari ninja perampok serupa pengembara kehilangan identitas?

Lucu bukan dalam artian yang seharusnya ia tertawakan, bukan. Genma serasa ingin meringis juga. Gerakan _senbon_ yang terjepit diantara gigi-giginya yang gemeretak menggambarkan bahwa ia juga gelisah akan keadaan satu-satunya perempuan dalam timnya ini.

"Tangan kirimu terluka. Kenapa tidak diobati? Kau masih punya _cakra_, kan?" tunjuk Genma pada sayatan membujur yang begitu panjang pada lengan Shizune.

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kananku," ringis Shizune, masih. "Mungkin... patah."

Oh. Pantas tadi ia begitu kesakitan ketika Genma tak sengaja menjepit tangannya ke pohon.

"Aku sedang memulihkan _cakra_-ku. Tenang, waktu istirahatku tak akan lama."

"Tsk," Genma menggeleng.

Dan Shizune cukup terkejut untuk melihat bahwa sekarang Genma mengambil tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan Genma menopang tangannya dengan baik, dan tangan satunya berada di atas tangan dirinya. Tak lama; pusaran energi dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut.

"Membagi _cakra_-ku untuk meyembuhkan lukamu, tidak salah, kan?"

Ya, salah! Benar-benar salah! —Shizune kelimpungan menghadapi batinnya yang salah tingkah. _Kau hanya membuatku gugup, ketua bodoh_!

Buru-buru Shizune tarik tangannya kembali.

"Oi, aku sedang membantumu!"

"Simpan _cakra_-mu untuk nanti. Jangan sampai kau kehabisan energi cuma karena mengobatiku."

Genma berdecih untuk kedua kalinya. _Keras kepala juga rupanya si cantik ini_.

Ups; apa yang barusan terucap dari hatinya? —Untung saja tidak sempat disuarakan.

"Laki-laki punya _cakra_ yang lebih besar dari perempuan, _baka_. Aku tidak akan kehabisan energi cuma karena mengobati tangan kirimu. Tangan kananmu; bisa kau sembuhkan sendiri dengan yang kiri kalau aku sudah selesai."

Tapi rasanya... Shizune sudah kehabisan ide untuk melawan. Lagipula bukan Genma yang seharusnya ia ajak debat. **Egonya**. Ia tidak boleh pura-pura kuat saat ini; padahal ia sangat butuh bantuan.

Ia biarkan saja pemuda itu meneruskan pertolongannya.

Tapi...

... Henyak sepi itu tidak enak. Hanya ada suara latar dari binatang-binatang malam yang malah menambah garing suasana.

"Genma-kun," panggilnya. Punya lebih banyak hasrat dan semangat dari sebelumnya; ia merasa tubuhnya perlahan mulai pulih karena satu luka menganga sudah mulai tertutup.

"Hm?" Genma mengangkat pandangan; namun tidak kehilangan konsentrasi pada tangannya. "Apa?"

"Umurmu berapa sekarang?"

Pertanyaan _random_ yang ternyata bisa juga keluar disaat seperti ini—celetuk Genma. Tentunya hanya dalam hati.

"Sekitar umurmu," Genma tersenyum jahil.

Dan senyum Shizune berikutnya adalah blasteran antara masam—ingin tertawa, dan jahil. "Awal kepala tiga, eh? Tidak terasa. Kau tidak pikir-pikir untuk cari jodoh?"

Genma jadi curiga kalau-kalau ada satu jarum beracun musuh yang masih lengket di tubuh Shizune. —Atau dia kena _genjutsu_? Kenapa jadi aneh begini pertanyaannya?

"Ahahaha, cuma iseng. Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol tentang hal-hal umum yang biasa dari masing-masing diri kita."

Hm? Pernyataan yang sekiranya membuat Genma mengira kalau hubungan mereka bukan pertemanan biasa—meski status secara gamblangnya adalah begitu. Mereka adalah **teman sejak lama** dan sejak dulu suka menukar informasi pribadi tentang masing-masing... ia pikir itu bukanlah tema bahasan bagi dua rekan kerja yang 'biasanya', kan? Rekan sesama ninja, secara lebih spesifiknya.

"Harusnya kau bertanya itu pada dirimu sendiri, tahu," Genma menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas. "Kau perempuan dan—"

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga cerdas membalikkan pertanyaan. Jawab dulu, dong."

Akhirnya; Genma cuma bisa tertawa lepas. Diikuti Shizune yang juga terbawa suasana tawa itu.

"Kadang aku lupa kalau kita sudah diawal kepala tiga," mata Shizune agak menerawang, untuk sesaat kehilangan sinarnya ketika ia lurus melemparkan pandangan ke sela pepohonan rapat diantara mereka. "Hahaha~"

"Hm, harusnya aku bilang itu padamu. Kau perempuan. Perempuan biasanya menikah lebih awal dari laki-laki."

Shizune agak tertahan ketika Genma melanjutkan perkataan. Reaksinya gampang terbaca.

"Te-terus kenapa? Aku cuma... hm, belum menemukan yang tepat..." suaranya menurun lagi. Sambil menarik simpulan senyum yang beraura pahit.

"Belum menemukan atau sudah—tapi belum yakin?"

Ow. Tepat.

"Ahahaha, ke-kenapa begitu? Eeeeh, kenapa kita membicarakan ini? Hahahaha lupakanlah~!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan," Genma menahan tawanya. Lalu kemudian melepas tangan Shizune.

Ah, _sedikit kecewa_.

"Sudah agak baikan, kan? Kau pasti lebih bisa mengobati tulang yang patah daripada aku."

"Oke, baik. Terima kasih," Shizune membalas dengan senyuman yang terbilang (begitu) tulus. "Kau boleh susul Aoba dan Raidou sekarang."

Genma—diam sebentar. Lalu berdecak. "Kau keras kepala, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu di sini, tahu."

"...Eh?" keterkejutan Shizune sebelumnya masih berlanjut.

"Kau tidak percaya apa yang ketuamu katakan? Raidou dan Aoba pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi. Dan haruskah kuulang lagi? Bahaya meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri."

Harus Shizune akui; ia bingung harus merasakan yang mana duluan. Senang atau khawatirkah? Senang karena yah—itu adalah indikasi sebuah perlindungan yang eksklusif ditawarkan oleh Genma Shiranui; _**teman lamanya**_. Atau khawatir... karena ini tim dan mereka punya orang lain diluar mereka berdua yang sedang berjuang di jauh sana.

"Jadi... aku harus berterima kasih padamu, sepertinya," Shizune setengah tertawa—dan telapak tangan kirinya sedang berusaha mengalirkan _cakra_ ke lengan patahnya.

"Tidak perlu ada kata terima kasih untuk sahabat."

_Oh, jadi hanya sahabat_?

"Hm, maksudku—" Genma nampaknya ingin meralat yang barusan. "Jangan anggap itu sebagai hal besar. Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menolong dan melindungimu."

_Kewajiban ketua tim, eh?_ —Tapi bohong jika Shizune mencelos pada hatinya sendiri bahwa ia ingin yang tadi maknanya lebih jauh lagi.

Lantas, hening menyusup lagi ke atmosfer mereka berdua. Shizune sibuk menyembuhkan tangannya dan Genma tidak punya pemandangan lain yang _lebih menarik_ lagi selain rekan di sampingnya.

Ternyata, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Shizune yang ia kira sudah kehabisan banyak _cakra_ untuk membuat tangannya lebih baik. Murid kesayangan Tsunade memang punya nilai plus yang luar biasa.

Shizune pun memandang ke atas. Ia ingin melanjutkan misi tapi ternyata tubuhnya lebih lelah untuk diajak bangkit; sudah kehabisan banyak _cakra_ karena bertarung, cedera, dan sekarang menyembuhkan cedera itu. Sebenarnya tidak enak karena itu hanya menyebabkan ia jadi bergantung lebih lama lagi pada Genma.

Kecewa. Bintang-bintang ditengah malam ini tidak bisa terlihat karena rapatnya daun-daun yang sering sekali bergerak-gerak. Angin cukup intens berlalu-lalang malam ini.

"Haaahhh..." tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan desahan lelah itu. Bukan tipe dirinya padahal, melakukan hal semacam keluhan begini.

"Kau capek? Tidur saja."

"Tidak apa?" Shizune masih sedikit ragu.

"Hn," anggukan Genma menjawab segalanya.

Desiran halus angin membisikkan banyak hal abstrak yang membuat Genma sedikit-sedikit menikmati malam ini. Ia cuma berharap Raidou dan Aoba kembali segera... karena saat ini ia samasekali _**tidak bisa**_ meninggalkan Shizune sendirian. Tidak, kata hatinya.

Kluk.

Ada yang jatuh pada pundaknya.

Gadis kuat, berbakat dan tegas seperti Shizune ternyata juga butuh tempat untuk bersandar meski hanya untuk tidurnya. Bagaimanapun, dia wanita biasa kan? Yang butuh dilindungi? Yang juga butuh 'rekan' dalam hidupnya? —Fakta yang membuat senyum Genma makin dalam artiannya.

Perlahan, ia juga menutup matanya. Ia juga ingin bertemu alam mimpi meski hanya sebentar.

**.**

**.**

"Cukup menjebak juga, tapi ternyata titik kelemahan mereka itu cuma di katana."

"Yeah. Tak kusangka ketika katana itu disingkirkan dari mereka, mereka lemah total."

"—Aoba, pelankan suaramu," Raidou menahan langkah Aoba sebentar. Mereka menemukan dua orang yang tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di pohon besar.

"Um, wow," Aoba berhenti. Dan ia tersenyum jahil sambil melirik ke Raidou. "Tidak salah keputusanmu untuk menyuruh ketua kita menjaga Shizune-san saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genma langsung memmbuka mata begitu matahari (lagi-lagi) mengusik tidurnya. Sama seperti kemarin.

Uh, sedikit berat? Pada pundaknya.

Mengumpulkan kesadaran dan ingatan sekaligus—membawanya dalam satu kesimpulan yang kemudian membuatnya menoleh ke samping.

"Nggg..."

Rupanya, Shizune juga sudah bangkit dari kesadarannya. Genma tidak bisa melepaskan mata dari itu. Dari bagaimana si gadis membuka matanya, sedikit menggerakkan tangannya dan kemudian menyadari keadaan sekitar—

"—Ah, maaf! Aku ketiduran di bahumu!" ia lekas-lekas menegakkan posisi duduk. "Maaf, maaf."

Untuk jawaban sementara, Genma hanya tersenyum. Shizune tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menguasai visualnya akan bagaimana sekitarnya. Tampaknya gadis itu sempat lupa bahwa mereka sedang di hutan untuk misi.

"Aku senang pagi ini," Genma memulai kemudian.

"Senang? —Oh! Raidou dan Aoba!" Shizune kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan bertumpu sebentar pada tangan kanannya. "Aduh!"

"Kau lupa, tanganmu patah tadi malam."

Tidur bisa membuatnya linglung, pikir Genma.

"—Dan apa hubungannya kau sedang senang sekarang?" Shizune mendelik.

"Ya. Bangun pagi dengan melihatmu membuka mata. Maukah kau terus melakukan itu untukku... setiap hari?"

Hening.

Diam. Genma tersenyum. Shizune; mulutnya terbuka separuh.

"Maksud...mu?"

"Kita sudah kepala tiga dan kupikir aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya untuk membuatmu mengerti."

Tunggu. Perlu sekian waktu untuk Shizune agar bisa benar-benar masuk ke makna utama ucapan mengejutkan Genma. Ini lebih ribet daripada memecahkan formula penawar untuk racun-racun yang ia temui setiap hari!

"Ja-jadi..." Shizune terbata.

"Tetaplah di sisiku setiap hari. Jadilah yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun pagi."

Panas. Shizune tidak tahu tekanan darah yang dipacu jantungnya sekarang berapa—ia biasa memeriksa tensi orang lain dan menerkanya dengan sempurna; tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Pipimu merah, Shizune."

Kenapa Genma harus menyatakan itu?! Shizune merutuk tubuhnya sendiri yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan efek psikologis macam begini. Ia jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Maksudku, darahnya masih belum kering. Kau tidak mengobati luka yang di sini," Genma menyentuh pipi yang tergores cukup dalam itu.

Dan; Shizune tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sekarang ketika sentuhan itu menyapa kulitnya. Jangankan bicara, bergerak saja rasanya ia tidak bisa.

Mata Genma memang tidak punya kekuatan atau jurus khusus. Tapi itu membuat Shizune makin seperti terjerat saja ketika dalam hitungan jarak sedekat ini—sepasang indera itu menembus pandangannya.

Bisa ia rasakan aliran _cakra_ pada pipinya. Genma membantu menyembuhkan luka ini lagi, eh?

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" suara Genma kali ini lebih tegas, ketika ia menarik tangannya dari Shizune.

"Aa—"

"Ehm. Kurasa kalian bisa melanjutkannya setelah kita pulang dan melapor pada _Hokage-sama_."

Deheman Raidou membuat keduanya tersentak kaget dan bahkan Shizune bergeser mundur. Aoba tertawa terlebih ketika mendapati keduanya sama-sama menggaruk kepala karena salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

"Hm?" Genma melirik; ketika gerbang desa sudah di depan mata. Melirik pada rekannya yang berjalan hampir beriringan dengannya.

"Apa?" Shizune berusaha menjawab dengan santai. Tapi mata Genma yang begitu tatapannya dan senyuman itu... usahanya untuk tetap tenang gagal.

Genma hanya mengerling. "Kau belum menjawabnya."

Shizune tidak bisa lebih munafik lagi pada dirinya sendiri; apalagi Genma. Dan ini bukan waktunya lagi untuk menyembunyikan semua. Bukan lagi waktu untuk mencari-cari alasan. Ia sudah dewasa. Dan ia rasa, tidak akan ada juga pihak yang akan kontra. Saran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya juga sudah mengarahkannya untuk hal macam begini. Dia sudah lama kenal Genma dan ia yakin akan banyak waktu indah untuk dihabiskan bersama setelah jawabannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau 'ya'?"

Senyuman yang menyuguhkan pagi yang lebih berwarna; sebentar lagi akan dimiliki.

—Bukan. _Sudah dimiliki_. Sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: hi, ketemu lagi, semua :D terima kasih untuk dukungannya di fic SasuSaku yang saya publish baru-baru ini, minna-san. Semoga saya bisa berkarya lebih banyak lagi di fandom ini. And, how's this? Ide sederhana yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan kebetulan lagi suka-sukanya sama pairing minor yang somehow cute ini. Thanks for reading, yah~ \:D/

Review, con-crit, or any comments are welcome!


End file.
